


Rooftop Advice

by Crashit



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashit/pseuds/Crashit
Summary: Alex Danvers needs some advice from a friend





	Rooftop Advice

Incoming text.  
Alex Danvers: Hey, you free?

Sara Lance: Yea, What’s up?

AD: Need some advice.

SL: Lady advice?

AD: Uh, yeah.

SL: I’m in. When?

AD: Now?

SL: WRU?

AD: 5th and Park, rooftop, 6 pack.

SL: Anything stronger?

AD: I can make that happen, give me 15.

SL: Or we could meet at Smokey Joe's?

AD: Hmmm, dunno if I can close any places down tonight, got work in am.

SL: Fine, “Director”. Want to come to wave rider?

AD: Won’t your girl get jealous?

SL, Uh, she might not know all my history

AD: Oh, so I’m just history now? >smirk<

SL: Shut it Danvers, you want help or not?

AD: Okay, ok. Rooftop...15...I’ll get better juice. 

SL: That’s my girl  
AD: You wish

SL: smirking icon

21 minutes later a Portal opens on a rooftop in National City. Captain Sara Lance steps out, glances around her gaze landing on Director Alex Danvers of the DEO leaning against the ledge looking over the city. “Really? You’re late.”

“Time travel, as you know is not always precise,” Sara replies, smirking.

“Ummm, no, it….you can…” Alex stutters. “You can literally open a portal to any time you want!”

“Also,” Sara continues. “I talked with Ava about where I was going, and about you.”

Alex shrugs her shoulders upwards and winces, “Oh, and?”

“It took a few minutes, “Sara says. “I”m trying here. I thought she would want to know. This trust and honesty thing is not my first instinct. I’m more of a fear and shadows kind of gal.”

“Bullshit,” Alex huffs. “You, Sara Lance, are as soft as they come.”

Sara points to her abs, “Nope, rock hard.”

Alex rolls her eyes and points to Sara’s chest, “No, your heart, fool.”

“Yeah, ok,” Sara grins. “So that’s why I’m a little late, I wanted to talk with her.”

Alex grins back at her, “Good. So she’s cool with earth crisis-superhero wedding-booty call-hookup-friends of the century.”

“Ah, well. She is appreciating that I talked to her about you. She would like to meet you, and you know what? “ Sara states. “She trusts me.”

“Huh,” Alex’s eyebrows raise. “That’s great, good for you.”

“Hand me the whisky. Adulting is hard. It’s harder than reckless timeline saving,” Sara states. She looks momentarily blasted at how grown up she is, her shoulders slump and her posture crumples. She looks deflated.

Alex laughs out loud, throwing her head back. “I can only imagine. You, “ she points at Sara, “ are one of a kind Sara Lance.” Holds up a bottle of whisky and gestures toward the Captain.

“Come here, hug it out.” Sara opens her arms to Alex.

Alex gratefully accepts the hug. Then hands over the bottle. 

Sara takes it, pulls the cork and pulls a drag. Small grimace.  
“Ok, this is sipping whisky….so very grown up.”

Alex, “Yeah, here. Try a glass you savage.”

“Thanks. So what’s this all about? Rooftop brooding is not really your style,” Sara asks.

“Well there’s this woman,” Alex starts.

“There always is,” replies Sara.

“And we’re friends,” continues Alex.

“Ok, good start,” says Sara.

“And I respect her like crazy,” says Alex.

“Uh huh,” Sara drawls.

“And she’s hella smart, scientist and brilliant engineer. Runs her own labs and company and works with my group,” Alex rambles.

“The DEO?” questions Sara.

“Yeah,” replies Alex.

“Yeah?” Sara prods.

Alex pauses….chewing on the side of her bottom lip.

Sara asks quietly, “And?”

“She’s insanely hot,” Alex says simply.

“Ah,” Sara says. 

“And we have a lot in common,” finishes Alex, shrugging her shoulders. 

“Ok, so it’s complicated because you work together?” Sara queries in a skeptical tone.

“Well, yeah,” says Alex slightly defensively.

Sara raises her eyebrows. “I’m sensing the but in here.” She takes the bottle and fills both glasses.

Alex takes a large swig, grateful for the interruption, gathering her thoughts. “We get along so well, She’s crazy smart.”

“You mentioned this,” Sara states.

Alex sends a small glare her way, then takes another drink.

Sara, eyebrows raised, trademark smirk….”Danvers, what is it?”

“She’s my sister’s best friend,” Alex blurts out a bit desperately. 

“Ah, there it is,” Sara says. 

Alex lets out a big breath. “Yeah.”

“OK,” starts Sara. 

Alex takes another drink, hissing a little as the whisky hits her throat a little harder than she intended.

“Is she into women? I mean who wouldn’t be into you,” Sara states.

Alex gives an exasperated sigh.

“But like has a lady track record? Been with women before?” Sara asks.

“I don’t honestly know. She’s only been with guys that I know of, but she’s very private and just so….” Alex pauses.

“What?” says Sara.

 

“Well, worldly? “ Alex cringes as she says it.

 

“Worldly?” Sara says. “Ok, more please.”

“Like grew up rich in a fucked up family, boarding school,” Alex reveals.

“There it is,” Sara raises her eyebrows. “Definitely a lady track record.”

“Right?” asks Alex.

“Oh for sure,” Sara nods knowingly. “Powerful woman, getting back at mommy and daddy. Classic.”

“And she’s the head of her company, traveled all over the world for business…” Alex continues.

“But what about for science!” Sara half shouts raising her glass in salute”

“You know what? Fuck you Lance, no more whisky,” Alex yells grabbing for the bottle.

Sara, giggling, “Ok. OK! I’m kidding nerd.”

“I think it’s geek actually,” Alex says thoughtfully.

“Well, whatever,” Sara waves her hand at Alex. “What is keeping you from making this happen with her? Is it one-sided? No chemistry?”

“Well, I know,” Alex starts. “The chemistry is off the charts. She just broke up with this guy. We’re all friends, but he’s changed since they’ve been together and honestly kind of a douche bag now.”

“Really?,” replies Sara. “Or are you just saying that because he was recently in your girl’s pants?”

“Ok, Ewwww. Also, no. He’s changed a lot recently, tries to do superhero stuff, big chip on his shoulder, had a hard time being in SuperGirl’s shadow,” Alex explains. 

“Really? She’s SuperGirl. Like the bestest, strongest, nicest, smiliest, cutest…” Sara says smiling widely.

“Easy!,” Alex warns.

“Super hero ever….Because she’s Super Nice.” Sara finishes… smiling at Alex.

“Also my sister,” Alex narrows her eyes at Sara.

“Right, uhhhh. The same sister who is friends with your lab hottie?” Sara questions.

“Same,” Alex answers.

“Ok. But I’m missing something other than the unknown on the lady-dating, so why are you hesitating with this woman?” Sara asks plainly. “You’re a Director of a secret government agency, a badass fighter, hot, fierce in the sack, drink you under the pool table she just wiped your ass with Danvers.”

Alex holds up both hands and ducks her head down, “Stop….stop.”

Sara mutters, “It’s all true. I speak the truth.”

“I don’t know. The chemistry is all there I just. I guess it’s Kara. I thought these two would end up together. They are like googly eyes at each other half the time,” Alex explains. 

“Wait, your sister?” Sara says with her eyebrows raised in suprise.

“Well, yeah,” Alex says quietly. 

“Hmmm, ok. That’s new,” Sara replies just as quietly, obviously thinking something through. 

“What?,” says Alex. 

 

“She’s hot too….how is this fair that your family has such excellent assets?” Sara laughs.

Alex raises an eyebrow….”She’s adopted.”

“Right, perfect alien race,” Sara replies.

“Something like that,” Alex states.

“Ok, but what’s up with them right now?” Sara asks.

“Nothing?” Alex says. 

“Really?” Sara questions. “You know this for sure?”

“Well, they sort of stopped hanging out while she was dating this guy,” Alex offers. 

“The Douche bro? Wannabe superhero?” Sara confirms with a sneer.

“Um, yeah,” says Alex. 

Sara is thinking, “So this is an unrequited love thing. Or are they two idiots in love and don’t know it yet. But lab hottie needs to shake off the dude dust and get into bed with someone who can knock her socks off, treat her right and…”

“Ok hold on,” Alex interrupts.

“Wait, no. Let me finish,” Sara says and hands her the bottle. “Even if they were into each other they haven't’ done anything about it right?”

“Yeah,” Alex admits. “Kara’s been spending a lot of time in Gotham lately.”

“Oh, hell no. Gotham?” Sara practically yells.

“What? Why? What do you know?” Alex is waving the whisky bottle menacingly at Sara.

Sara gestures to herself, “Time traveler.”

“Uh huh, yeah. What about Gotham Sara?” Alex practically shouts.

“Kate Kane,” Sara says simply with the hint of a smirk playing around her lips.

Alex raises her eyebrows and gives a clueless shake of her head.

“Batwoman? Red-headed super dyke? Corrupter of ladies? Rich, smart, hot and shadow-y” Sara explains.

“That is not a word.”

Sara is mock offended “Yes it is! Shadow-y is too a word.”

“Do I want to know how you know this?”

Sara leans back on the ledge. I think you know the answer to that.” Raises eyebrows, smirks behind her whisky glass.

“Jesus Lance.”

“Jesus had nothing to do with it, but I think she found God a few times,” Sara laughs.

Alex puts her hand to her forehead…”Wait, so you think my sister….and Batwoman?”

 

“Oh, hell yes. That woman loves blondes. Strong powerful blondes.” Sara points to herself. “Sorry.”

Alex laughs. “Well you better keep an eye on Ava then.

Sara sits up straight, eyes widening.

“Clearly you hadn’t that of that one before?” Alex takes a drink smirking into her glass.

Sara clears her throat. “Well, she’s not really Ava’s type.”

“Oh yeah?” challenges Alex.

“Yeah.” Sara says with some small doubt in her voice. 

“Powerful, troubled…” Alex continues. 

“Ok, ok!” Sara shouts. 

“So what do I do?” Alex asks. “I’m not sure I can handle knowing Kara is playing the underworld in gotham.”

“Oh please. She’s not so innocent,” Sara says simply.

“HOLD ON!” Alex shouts. 

Sara holds up both hands in defense, whisky glass in one, rings glinting in the moonlight, “I swear on the Wave Rider I never touched, nor made advances on your sister.”

“Good,” Alex is still glowering at Sara.

“But I flirted. And she liked it,” Sara says grinning.

Alex heaves a big sigh then takes a big drink and holds her hand out for the bottle.  
“OK,” she starts and blows out her cheeks.

‘Ok, here’s what we got….and here’s what I think,” Sara starts.

“Kara and mystery lab woman might be endgame. But your sister is distracted, sowing her oats with dark and stormy,” Sara continues. “Maybe it’s unrequited frustration from not being able to go there with lab hottie. Let her work that one out on her own.”

“You are into this girl, have great chemistry, your friendship is in place. Honestly, it sounds like an adventure,” Sara offers. ‘She recently made the amazing decision to dump this dude. She’s feeling herself. I say let her feel you.”

“You would make this crass,” Alex laughs.

“Big word Danvers,” Sara retorts. “All I’m saying is talk with her. I’ll bet you two can get together and have a damn good time and it’s just between you. Soothe some aches, fill some needs. Be there for each other. I know you are still aching and hurting from your breakup.”

Alex smiles sadly.

“Listen,” Sara moves closer to Alex. “I don’t think this girl is your one. Not the one. The one you are going to sneak out of bed away from early on a weekend morning to go...”

Alex makes a small whine of protest.

Sara holds up a finger to Alex’s lips and continues shaking her head at Alex to be quiet and listen.

“....Get the baby before she wakes everyone up,” she continues on. ”And you’ll cuddle this sweet baby and dance around with her in your arms in the kitchen while the coffee is brewing. And she looks just like the woman sleeping in your bed. The love of your life,” Sara finishes.

Alex’s eyes are glistening. 

“Tell me Alex. Is she this woman?” Sara asks.

Alex bows her head down, attempting to clear her throat. “No,” she admits quietly.

Sara moves the finger under her chin lifts her head up to meet her eyes. Tears track slowly down Alex’s cheeks. 

Sara takes her face in her hands and wipes the tears away. “Then talk with her and have a good time. Be open and honest and if it’s the right thing it will happen.”

“Look at you and me,” she says. “ We had a great time. We’re adults. We’ve moved on to trust and respect and love.”

“And crying on a rooftop with whisky,” Alex protests.

Sara, hand still on Alex’s face. “Stop,” she says gently. “You can be yourself with me.”

Big sigh from Alex. Shoulders slump, watery smile. She brings her hands up to hold Sara’s hands on her face. 

“I do want that,” she says quietly.

“I know,” Sara says softly.

“I just wanted it with her.”

“I know,” Sara says.

“So much,” admits Alex softly. 

“She’s not the one,” replies Sara. “And you’re going to find it. I know you are. There are so many possibilities in the timelines but your love is there. You will find it. It will happen.”

“You aren’t there yet. You were not ready to lay down your work, being the director, the DEO,” Sara continues. “Babies are hard work. You have a lot to focus on right now.”

Sara drops her hands and wraps Alex up in a big hug. 

Alex holds onto sara, lets out a small sob, then pulls it together. 

“Yeah,” Alex says. “I think you’re right.”

“Wow,” Sara smirks.

“I just get so worried that maybe I missed my chance.”

“You didn’t. You deserve the world Alex and all of your dreams,” Sara says knowingly. “They are coming.”

“Yeah?” whispers Alex.

“Yeah,” replies Sara. “So, go get the girl.”

“OK.” says Alex.

“OK,” Sara replies and holds up the bottle waving it at Alex’s glass. 

Alex holds her glass out, “OK, I’ll talk to her.”

“That’s an excellent idea,” says Sara smiling. 

They both turn to the ledge and look out on the city lights. 

“So, about batwoman,” Alex starts.

“Nope.” Sara says flatly.

“Oh, come on!” shouts Alex.

“Not going there. Trust me,...keep your innocence,” Sara says knowingly.

“Oh god,” cringes Alex.

“Yeah. I should be getting home. I have a beautiful woman waiting on me.”

“Lucky girl,” states Alex.

Sara turns to her suddenly serious, “I am. I am so lucky. Some days. Most days I can’t believe this is my life. But it is, we have fought for this Ava and I. It is the most important thing in my life. She makes me the best version of myself.”

“I’m so happy for you Sara,” Alex says, smiling at her.

“Thank you.” Sara smiles back at Alex. “Ok, I’m off.”

“Thank you.” says Alex. “For listening. For everything.” 

Sara smiles back, no words needed between them. She pushes the bracelet on her wrist and a portal opens, the layout of a cozy apartment just beyond the glow, candles glowing, music softly playing.

Sara stops just before she walks through.

“Trust me Danvers, it will happen for you too.” She turns and walks through the portal…”Hey love” she says to someone just on the other side. The glow closes behind Sara and Alex is left alone on the rooftop. 

Alex shakes her head and turns back to the city, draining her tumbler. Well, wait….realization that Sara Lance might have been and seen the future version of herself, happiness floods through her. 

She pulls out her phone, gazes at it for a moment then dials. She turns away from the city….”Lena...hey.”

The End.


End file.
